


And It Was Worth It

by MadHatterLilith



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, but a bit sad too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: It was a big choice to make, one that would eventually cost her life. But Kouka didn't regret it one bit.
Relationships: Kouka/Umibozu
Kudos: 6





	And It Was Worth It

It was a choice that would cost her life. It wasn't something she could turn away from, change her mind about. But when he held her, she didn't feel regret. When he smiled goofily, she didn't look back. Even when he was being a fool, she was glad she went with him.

When her feet were swollen and she was sore during her first pregnancy, she was annoyed with him. But then came Kamui, their wonderful son. And she loved him. After Kamui came Kagura. And they were beautiful children.

With children came the desire to see them grow up and the pain of knowing she couldn't. With children came joy and pain. Before long, she was too weak to even walk. Before long, she figured out her time was about to run out.

But when her children laughed or smiled, when they seemed even just a little happy...so was she. And when she saw her husband and knew he was doing his best to save her, her heart was warm and light.

This happiness wasn't anything she would ever regret. It was worth it all.


End file.
